Bed of Roses
by Anjyu
Summary: Luna has accepted Liam's proposal and has left with him to go to his kingdom. See how they grow and learn as their loves flourishes and shows them it's not always a bed of roses.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It has been a couple of days since the ball in Saint Lyon. Luna and her partner Liam gave an outstanding performance that blew Flower Kingdom's breath away. Luna was sure she would have to return to her own world but that all changed when Liam proposed to her. She told him yes of course. She couldn't have asked for a better guy. He may have been a little shy but he was so kind and considerate.

Today was the day that she would be leaving Flower Kingdom. She told the princess goodbye and boarded a ship with Liam and Olive that would take her to their kingdom. It had been a long day, and Luna was tired. She had packed all the accessories and clothes she had acquired from her stay in Flower Kingdom. Liam had promised her a whole new wardrobe when they arrived at the Green Kingdom.

She sighed as her head hit the pillow "What a day", she mumbled to herself. She found herself drifting off to sleep until she was awakened into the night by an alluring smell.

"Mm...what could that wonderful smell be?" she mumbled half asleep. She decided to get up and find out where it was coming from.

She walked down the narrow hallways of the ship until she came to a room with light creeping from underneath the door. Luna slowly opened the door and was mystified by what she saw. She had never before seen talking animals until she came to Flower Kingdom and right in front of her was a bear! He was drinking from a tin cup and reading a newspaper.

"Hello?" Luna sheepishly calls out startling the bear. He spits out his brew quiet surprised by his unnoticed company.

"I'm sorry! I'll be leaving now!" Luna apologizes to the bear for her intrusion.

"No miss! It's quiet alright! What can I do for you?" the bear asks politely.

"Well I woke up and I smelt this wonderful smell, and I just had to check it out." Luna replied nervously.

"Oh you mean this?" The bear asked pointing to his tin cup.

"Yes what is it?" asked Luna curiously.

"It's just some cinnamon and honey tea. Would you like a cup?" the bear offered.

"If you don't mind..." Luna blushed.

The bear smiled and poured her some tea into a tin cup exactly like his own. Luna thanked him and brought the cup to her lips and drank.

"It's so delicious! I've never tasted a warmer brew!" Luna said amazed.

"Of course. It's only the best tea in the entire Green Kingdom!" he laughed.

She blushed, "It is very tasty."

"May I ask your name lass? " asked the bear.

"Oh my name is Luna!" she replied.

"Oh forgive me your highness for my rude behavior!" the bear said bowing before her.

"Oh there's no need for that!" Luna said quiet surprised by his sudden action.

"What's your name? You still haven't told me." she remarked.

"My name is Markus, and I'm the king's apprentice." he announced.

"Oh what does an apprentice do then Markus?" inquired Luna curiously.

"An apprentice is someone who goes out and delivers messages for the king. King Vern and I have been friends so long that am kind of like a god father to Prince Liam and Princess Olive." he explained.

"I see." said Luna quiet amazed by what she was hearing.

"What are the king and queen like?" inquired Luna curiously.

"Oh King Vern is a cheerful fellow who loves to dance! Queen Ivy is a humble woman who loves flowers and who has the most magnificent garden in the world!" he announced.

"That's why Liam loves flowers so much then." Luna replied.

"Yes, Liam and Olive share a very strong bond. I mean they're twins after all." he remarked.

"Twins?" Luna asked him puzzled.

"Why yes Liam and Olive have always been twins as long as I've known them!" he chuckled.

"Liam told me Olive was his sister but not his _twin _sister." Luna replied bitterly spitting out the word twin.

"Oh princess I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding!" Markus reassured her.

"I suppose! Well it was great talking to you Markus! Goodnight!" Luna waved as she headed back to her room.

She slept restlessly the rest of the night wondering why Liam had left out such an important factor about his sister Olive.

Author's Note: This is my first Princess Debut fic. Liam is my favorite prince in the game, and Luna is my OOC character. I hope you enjoy my story!


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter One**

**Misunderstandings **

**Author's Note: **Kyaa! It's been like three years since I updated this fic, but I started playing Princess Debut again and had an explosion of inspiration. I made Olive and Liam twins to show their strong connection and not this creepy incest thing some people buy into. Well enjoy chapter one!

Luna tiredly trudged to the dining room for breakfast. She was assaulted by great echoes of laughter upon entering the dining hall. Olive was laughing heartily at something Liam had said who was also chuckling. She knew from the first time she'd met him that he shared a strong connection with his birth sister. She just hadn't realized how strong until Markus had pointed it out. It all made logical sense now. They were twins but that hadn't bothered her; it was the fact that he'd failed to mention it but why?

"Good morning Princess Luna!" Olive greeted her cheerfully upon seeing her enter the small but quaint dining hall. Olive had asparagus colored hair and wore glasses. She wasn't breathtaking like Princess Cynthia was, but she seemed to have a good heart and was the apple of her brother's eye.

"Good morning to you too Olive." Luna yawned chastely finding a seat a comfortable distance from Liam.

"Good morning my love." Liam smiled giving her a quick peck on the cheek causing a rosy color to capture her cheeks.

"I think I'll take my leave and give you two time to talk. I've got some reading to catch up on anyways." Olive said with a smile as she gathered her skirts in her hands giving them a final bow before departing.

"Goodbye Olive!" Liam smiled as he watched his favored sister depart.

"Liam we need to talk." Luna said uncomfortably clearing her throat averting her gaze on him.

"What troubles you my sweet flower?" Liam blinked unsure of what could possibly be wrong giving her his full attention.

Luna sighed as she continued, "I met your guardian Markus last night, and he told me about you and Olive."

"What about us?" Liam probed becoming very confused placing his hands in his lap.

"He told me that you and Olive were twins…Why didn't you tell me Liam? You're always telling me about her, so how could you leave out something so important?" she inquired feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest anticipating his response.

"I guess it just slipped my mind…Is that what this is about?" he asked feeling relieved yet a pang of guilt from keeping it from her.

"How could it slip your mind?" Luna probed unconvinced by his answer.

"I guess it's because I was so focused on her condition, our dance lessons, the competition but most of all getting to know you." he said softly holding her gaze as his eyes became serious but loving shifting the mood.

"I didn't-" but he shook his head placing a finger to her lips softly wanting her to say no more.

"There's nothing I could ever keep from you Luna…Olive is my sister, but you're the woman I love and if I didn't mention it then I guess I thought it didn't matter. You will learn that I'm a very complex person, and I don't share all my secrets all at once. If you want to know something then just ask because chances are I probably won't think of it unless you do." he explained kissing her lips gently leaving her breathless.

"Unfortunately I won't get to see you until dinner tonight. I have lots of things I have to take care of before we arrive in the Green Kingdom. I'm sure Olive would love some company, so please try and get to know each other." he replied before standing up and taking his leave.

"I'll see what she's up to a little later…I haven't eaten any breakfast yet." she said as her stomach gave a loud grumble of agreement causing him to chuckle.

"Until next time Princess." he smiled at her before departing.

"What a relief!" she sighed as she began filling her plate with crepes, fruit, biscuits, sausage, and the rest of the remaining spread. She had worried her head off all night about why he hadn't told her, but he had just forgotten? She laughed to herself thinking that her husband to be was a little scattered brained after all. After she'd eaten as much as she could she thought she'd play her dear sister-in-law to be a visit.

~X~

"Come in!" Olive called back to her visitor knocking on the door.

"Oh Princess Luna! What a surprise!" Olive smiled patting a vacant spot on her bed beckoning for her to sit.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Luna laughed nervously sitting down on the bed causing it to shift from the extra weight.

"Not at all princess." Olive assured her with a bright smile.

"May I ask you something?" Luna said hesitantly becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"You may ask me anything you like princess." Olive assured her placing her worn book on her night stand giving her full attention.

"Well is Liam always so forgetful?" she sweat dropped.

"Please explain." Olive retorted not entirely sure about what she meant.

"Well I met your father's apprentice last night Markus, and he mentioned that you two were twins, but Liam has never said anything about it." Luna sighed feeling her frustration rise once more, placing her hands in her lap.

"That's very odd indeed. My brother is usually right on top of things, but he can become a bit scatter brained when he's very engrossed in something." Olive laughed musically.

"Well I was just wondering if there's anything else I should know before I arrive to your kingdom. I'd hate to forget something vital about either of you that would cause me any disfavor with your parents." Luna laughed nervously.

"Hm…Well I'm not sure if my brother has told you or not, but my father wants both of you to dance at the annual Floral Ball which will be exactly one week after we arrive. He heard that you and my brother won the completion in Saint Lyon and loves dancing let me tell you! He wants both of you to dance in front of his friends and advisors and then announce your engagement." she filled in causing Luna to nod in understanding.

"I love to dance so that won't be a problem…I just hope they like me is all!" she put in nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I don't think you have to worry about that princess…When our parents see how taken my brother is with you, then you'll automatically win their favor." she reassured her patting her back gently.

"Anything else?" Olive said smiling.

"I was also wondering just exactly how long this engagement period would last, and what will be expected of me?" she pined nervously.

"A typical royal engagement period is around three to six months depending on how long the couple wants to wait." she giggled.

"That's rather short, and we're so young! I was thinking at least five years tops!" she exclaimed almost jumping through the ceiling.

Olive laughed shaking her head, "I'm afraid not princess…My brother and I will both be eighteen next month well both over the typical age of marriage. Most people are married by fourteen or fifteen where were from and from what I understand you'll be sixteen in just two more weeks."

"Yes I guess you're right." Luna said softly not realizing just how quickly it was going to be. She would be married at sixteen while most girls back in her world were just getting their drivers license, going to high school dances, and giggling over that cute football player. Maybe she should've went back home and turned down his proposal, but she just couldn't. After coming to this world for some strange reason unbeknownst to her she had met a prince and fell in love. Perhaps she was made for more than just the average dotting life all her old friends were engaged in.

"Princess are you all right?" Olive asked concerned from her long in-depth silence.

"Yeah I'm fine!" she lied pointing on her most cheerful smile.

"Good well I've enjoyed our conversation princess and if there's anything else you need then don't be afraid to ask." Olive imparted as she picked back up her book causing Luna to nod in understanding as she quietly left the green haired girl's room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she whispered to herself after she had arrived back to her room.

~X~

She had spent the rest of the day reading, sleeping, and being bored. Soon it was dinner time, and she had anticipated seeing Liam, but he wasn't there. Markus told her that he had been finishing up some reports leaving just her, Olive, and Markus. They had talked most of the time, but Luna just couldn't get into their conversation and had excused herself early from lack of appetite.

She had just began to settle down for the night feeling very exhausted until she heard the door creep open softly. She mumbled something incoherently turning over to see Liam sitting on her bed looking at her affectionately.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to dinner." he apologized gingerly taking her hand in his causing her to blush.

"It's all right I didn't end up staying long." she shrugged sitting up in bed looking at him within the darkness.

"Olive said you seemed to be bothered by our short engagement." he imparted moving closer to her.

"Yeah a little bit." she quietly admitted refusing to look at him until he gently touched her cheek causing her to look at him sending shivers up her spine.

"Luna I want you to know that I'm very serious about us…There's nothing in this world I would do to hurt you. I think you're more beautiful than the most elegant flower in my mother's garden and one that I long to make mine." he whispered as he curled a lock of her chestnut hair around his finger drawing her closer.

"I'm just scared I won't be good enough I guess." she shrugged falling into his embrace as he pet her hair softly.

"I have all the faith in the world in you." he said tilting her chin up causing there lips to be just inches apart.

" I want to be the best wife I can be to you." she replied closing the gap between them as she pressed her lips gently against his in a rapturous kiss. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his lap kissing every inch of her face until he found his way down her neck causing her to moan in delight when he reached a sensitive spot on her neck that he made sure to pay close attention to.

"Oh Liam…" she moaned as he continued kissing her fervently, laying her back on the bed, and towering over her.

"You're definitely the only flower I want to pull apart." he whispered huskily in her ear causing heat to rise in her face.

"Liam I-" but he placed a finger to her mouth before she could object.

"I promise I won't do it until we say I do." he assured her tucking the covers around her gently and kissing her forehead affectionately.

"I love you Liam." she whispered softly as he ran his index finger down her jaw line endearingly.

"I love you too Luna now get some sleep." he said softly as he bid her goodnight closing the door behind him. She sighed snuggling under the covers dreaming of what her future held for her in the Green Kingdom.

**A/AN: Well please R&R! I promise another update soon. The next chapter will be about arriving at the Green Kingdom, meeting Liam's family, and preparing for the ball. I'm not how long this story will be but if there's something you'd like to see happen such as more LiamxLuna action or a specific event that may can be arranged! ^_~**


	3. Trifles

**Chapter Two**

**Trifles **

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter two! I hope that chapter one was a good opening for the couple. I'll try to add more details to this chapter because I feel like the details may have been lacking in the last chapter. Well enough rambling! Here's chapter two!

Luna awoke the following morning feeling very refreshed. The nightly encounter with Liam had made her sleep better and be at peace for some reason. She gave a full body stretch and yawned walking towards her mirror. The small cabin had one full size bed, a cherry oak dresser, matching vanity, and a small bathroom for showering. The ship wasn't very extravagant but it was a small ship after all. It had been just big enough for the five occupants it held: herself, Liam, Olive, Markus, and the cook she had met yesterday who happened to be a Dalmatian. She still wasn't used to seeing all these animals walking around on hind legs, carrying on conversations, and participating in daily human activities.

She yawned once more approaching the mirror and gasping when she saw the distinct red marks on her neck. She then realized they had been the results of her romantic endeavor with Liam the night before. The bad thing was they would be arriving at the Green Kingdom today, and she would be meeting his parents! They hadn't done anything, but what would his family think if they saw those very distinct red marks on her neck? She had learned very quickly upon arriving in Flower Kingdom that in this world things were VERY different from hers.

In her world no one may have made a big deal about those marks on her neck but here it would be a big deal since she had found out everyone here was so chaste. Couples were ordered to wait until marriage and if any of the latter happened you were considered a harlot. She didn't want that sort of reputation and even though their little entanglement of love had been harmless it was still risky.

She knew that Liam had really been pushing it the following night even when it came to being in her bedroom alone. She had thought nothing of it the night before until she had remembered the conversation she'd had with Kip before she'd left Flower Kingdom.

~X~

"_I see you're all packed and ready to go!" Kip remarked upon seeing the bulk of luggage overflowing within her spacious bedroom._

"_Yes I'm really going to miss this place!" she sighed running her fingers over a large leather suitcase._

"_Princess please remember that even though you're engaged doesn't mean you can partake of the drink of love just yet." he forewarned._

"_What are you talking about Kip?" Luna probed becoming very confused by his statement._

"_The real princess told me back in your world that she was very surprised at how unchaste most of the females were. What I'm trying to say is that you don't want to be marked as one of "those" girls here. It isn't very befitting especially of a princess!" he said clearing his throat heavily._

"_I'm a virgin Kip don't worry, and I don't plan on changing that anytime soon." she assured him with a big smirk on her face._

"_Perhaps but it doesn't mean that the prince might not try anything." he scoffed landing on one of her already packed suitcases._

"_I don't think Liam would do that." she retorted assuring herself that Kip was wrong._

"_I don't believe Prince Liam withholds that sort of reputation either but it doesn't mean that he might not try anything else." Kip pointed out._

"_Think what you want Kip but like I said I don't plan on breaking any rules while I'm here or becoming one of those "unchaste" girls that you speak of back home." she sneered rolling her eyes._

"_I have utmost faith in you princess." Kip grinned as they awaited the arrival of Prince Liam and the guards who would load all of her luggage on the ship._

_~X~_

Luna sighed heavily realizing there had been a lot of weight in the white mouse's words. If Liam hadn't stopped himself the night before would she? She knew that their alone time would need to be brief if they intended on staying pure. She then began wondering if Olive had been on to something when she had mentioned the short engagement periods.

Perhaps in this world becoming engaged in this world didn't hold the same equity as it did in her own. After becoming engaged most couples thought it to be was their legal right to shack up. The engagement period was often long, and the bride still wore white even though she might not have been a virgin. Virginity in the otherworld was often looked down upon especially during an engagement period so perhaps becoming married quickly had its strong points.

There would be no shame if she became pregnant or if she spent time in her husband's bed. She thought she would become nauseous at the thought of becoming a mother. She would really have to stress to Liam that she had no intention of becoming a mother at her young age, but what if that's what this royal marriage entailed? Marriage at a young age here was acceptable, so wouldn't motherhood be also? She sighed shaking these thoughts from her head as she put in the lily hairpin he'd given her. She knew it'd mean a lot to him if she wore it when she met his parents.

She then began digging through her makeup bag finding some heavy pigmented makeup that would cover the love bites and make them less conspicuous. When she considered herself presentable she left her cabin and walked towards the dining hall where they would share their final meal on the ship.

"Good morning Luna you're looking as lovely as ever!" Markus complimented admiring her emerald dress.

"You know I have the same hairpin and that dress looks much better on you than it does me!" Olive giggled admiring her beauty.

The dress she wore was elegant and modest. The top part was an emerald corset with puffy sleeves and the bottom part was a hoop skirt with flowing emerald skirts trimmed in white lace at the bottom.

"Thank you both very much." Luna blushed taking a seat by Olive but then noticing Liam's absence.

"Where's Liam?" she wondered aloud directing her attention to Olive and Markus.

"I think he may have overslept…."Olive said placing her hand over her mouth giggling girlishly.

"Maybe you should go wake him up princess. Breakfast will be served in ten minutes." Markus instructed. Luna nodded at the bear's tuition and excused herself to go and wake up her lazy boyfriend.

"Liam are you awake?" Luna called out as she gave his door a steady knock.

She heard nothing and decided after three good knocks that she would grant herself entrance, "I'm coming in!" she warned.

The door was surprisingly unlocked, and she pushed it open with ease and there he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom only wearing a pair of pants with his upper body fully exposed causing her to gape at him. He was beautiful with chiseled muscles like a God.

"Luna what are you doing here?" he asked a bit surprised blushing slightly when he noticed her staring.

"I'm sorry for barging in, but Markus said breakfast would be ready in ten, and you weren't there so he told me to come fetch you!" she laughed nervously spinning around about to take her leave until she felt a strong hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't leave." he commanded causing her to turn around and face him. She felt her heart began to thud manically in her chest as she gazed upon his beautiful anatomy as water cascaded off his protruding muscles from his wet jade hair.

"I'm happy to see that you wore the hairpin that I gave you before the dance competition.

Please sit down…I would like to discuss something with you." he imparted commanding her to sit on his bed causing her heart to beat more fiercely than ever.

"Please take no offense when I say this, but Luna I've never had a woman make me lose just about every ounce of control as I did last night. You'll have to forgive me for going too far, but I do have needs. I've decided that being alone with you is no longer a possibility with us. I'm afraid I may go to far next time and that's why I want to ensure that your value is never diminished by my hand. After the Floral Ball next week I want us to become one." he explained with much passion and fervor.

"What are you saying?" Luna inquired as her heart beat with oblivion with each passing second.

"I'm saying that I want you to become my wife as soon as possible before I give in to these burning lusts of mine. It wouldn't be right to taint you, so therefore you must become my wife as soon as the ball is over." he commanded kissing her passionately causing her to pull away flustered.

"Is that all I mean to you Liam? Am I just some appealing piece of flesh that you desire to have your way with?" Luna asked standing up defensively pushing him away furiously.

She was about to leave until he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him again, "You hold so much power over me princess Luna. Do you not realize that I would bow at your every whim and woe?" he hissed pulling her back down onto the bed pushing her down and binding her wrists.

"Have you ever heard of the lacing lily Princess?" he breathed hard as droplets of moisture dripped on her face from his wet hair. She shook her head as she gulped back a large amount of bile beginning to form in the back of her throat.

"It's the most coveted flower in the world because of it's beauty and fragrance. Rich nobles buy this flower for their wives and daughters at a high price but like all flowers they die. The only way to keep their beauty alive is to leave them preserved in their present state. They were never meant to be picked but admired from afar." he retorted inching closer to her face practically pressed against her with every inch of himself.

"Princess you're my lacing lily the one that I know could be taken from me at any moment. I want to marry you because I'm serious about us. I won't lie to you and tell you that I don't want every part of you to myself like those rich nobles wives want the lacing lily, but I do want you to know that I treasure every part of you unconditionally now and forevermore." he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her lips gazing upon her lovingly.

"Liam I had no idea you felt so strongly about me…I suppose that if you'd like to get married sooner than later that it would be okay." she agreed hesitantly upon remembering Kip's strong advisory.

"Then what do you say that as soon as you meet my parents that we make it official then? Forget the Floral Ball! I don't want to spend another night without you in my arms." he replied kissing her again except a little more firmly than before.

"If that's what makes you happy Liam and what you think is best, then I guess there's no stopping it." she respired as he sat up unbinding her arms allowing her to twist them in discomfort.

"Luna I'm very sorry for my behavior! Please forgive me!" he said with pleading eyes as he took her wrists and kissed them gently causing her heart to melt.

"I think we should probably get going before they start to think anything." she giggled feeling her good mood return, and he only nodded in agreement after he had buttoned his shirt and offered her his arm.

~X~

After breakfast the ship docked at the Green Kingdom. Luna quickly realized why it was named such when she noticed all the rich vegetation it emitted. Ivy crept up the castle walls like lace giving it a rich Victorian Look. There was also a transparent looking rose that decorated parts of the ivy. There was a carriage waiting for them upon arriving, and Liam gentlemanly escorted her inside along with Olive who sat next to her. Liam sat in front of them, while Markus drove the carriage. The carriage had emerald plush seats and intricate wood carvings of flowers decorated the interior.

"How long until we get to the castle?" Luna inquired.

"We should be there in around fifteen minutes. It isn't very far from here and once we arrive we will have lunch and then my brother will make his speech." Olive explained.

"What speech?" Luna questioned wrinkling her nose.

"The speech I will give about making you my wife now and not after the floral ball. My father must approve it first." he informed her causing Olive to giggle once more.

"Liam, mother and father haven't even gave you their blessing yet and if they do I see you don't plan on wasting anytime making the final arrangements when it comes to this betrothal." Olive smiled.

"Of course! Luna is the most special woman in my life after all." he breathed casting a loving gaze upon her.

"Luna I believe my brother is smitten with you." Olive giggled causing her to blush.

"Apparently so." Luna laughed in return shooting a knowing smile at Liam.

~X~

After the carriage arrived their luggage would be unloaded by the guardsmen awaiting them at the gate. Liam helped both women out of the carriage before lacing his fingers through Luna's with Olive walking in front of them.

They entered a hall with towering cathedral ceilings and lily wreaths hanging from the ceilings as if it was a welcome home present to all of them.

"You may proceed forth…The king and queen will see you now." the guard instructed granting them entrance to the throne room. Luna gasped when the big iron doors swung open to reveal a solid verdant marble floor accompanied by two golden thrones with olive colored plush seats. Luna first cast her gaze on the queen who was adorned in a dress that looked as if it were made of leaves sewn together. She noticed that it was just an imitation of them when she crossed her legs and the fabric swayed letting her know it was probably some sort of rare silk. The queen was very slender and tall with beautiful luscious teal hair that cascaded down her shoulders like ivy with knowing sea foam eyes.

The king was wearing a suit similar to Liam's prince attire except it was a darker shade of hunter green. He was a little short with balding hair that was a mix of green and grey but his eyes seemed to be kind and full of wisdom as he held her gaze as if she were a beautiful flower he couldn't take his eyes off of. He also wore a pair of glasses thus the reason why Olive probably wore them.

"Welcome home my children and welcome to you too Princess Luna!" King Vern smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine." Luna bowed before them reverently.

"Please stand princess Luna…You've got no reason to bow your head to us." Queen Ivy spoke musically like her voice was filled with nothing but birdsongs.

"Liam you've chosen well." the king remarked approvingly.

"Yes more so than that girl Rosette that you were so taken with." Queen Ivy scoffed as she spit the girls name out like a bitter ail.

"Rosette?" Luna blinked questionably at Liam.

"I suppose my son hasn't told you of his former dance partner and fiancé Rosette then." the queen sighed giving Liam a knowing look.

"I seen no need in troubling her with trifling matters mother. After all Rosette has no part in my life anymore." Liam spoke uncomfortably as Luna felt the heat begin to rise in her face. She probably gave him a hard slap across the face if she weren't in the presence of royalty. What else was he keeping from her?

"Your highnesses I believe that I need a bit of fresh air." Luna spoke quickly bowing again to them both respectfully before leaving the throne room in a mad dash. She didn't look back as she tuned out her soft crying with the clacking of her heels against the marble floor.

**A/AN: Please R&R and tell me your thoughts! I really doubt Luna is going to be diving into a marriage with a man who basically lied to her. What do you think and what would you like to see happen? Please R&R!**


	4. Seduction

**Chapter Three**

**Seduction**

**Author's Note: **You probably all read the title to chapter three and are like do what? Well you'll just have to read it if you really want to know! Hehe this chapter is rated M+. Mild lemon ahead! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Luna ran until she was in a very unfamiliar part of the castle: in other words she was definitely lost. She sighed leaning against a glass column trying to catch her breath. She then noticed two double glass doors to her left and blinked in surprise when she heard soft birdsongs. She decided to investigate the sounds and made her way over to the double doors pushing them open to reveal the most extravagant garden she'd ever laid her eyes upon. It made Tango Garden look like a mere child's sandbox.

The garden had a large fountain with an angel standing in the center of it spouting out water, a small stream that ran out of the fountain throughout the entire garden irrigating it, and a large pond full of colorful exotic fish. There were flowers of every kind that encompassed the garden some she recognized from her world and other's she didn't. There was one flower in particular that caught her attention. It was a single pinkish colored lily that stood alone in the center of the garden with white frilly leaves adorning it. She walked towards the lily and was about to touch it until she felt a sudden sting and pulled her hand back in alarm. She then realized the flower was being protected by some sort of invisible barrier and then it all came rushing back to her: the lacing lily. Could this delicate flower be the one Liam had told her about? If so she knew something of such rarity would need to be protected from thieving hands.

"Be careful princess that flower is off limits even to you." spoke a voice that sounded as elegant as the flower itself.

"Who's there?" Luna blinked looking around trying to find the source of the unknown voice until she seen a girl that looked about her age sitting on a bench just a few feet away from herself.

"Who are you?" Luna inquired staring at the girl observantly who had silky blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders, piercing blue eyes, a heart shaped face, and a bosom that accented her thin waste line. She was breathtaking.

"My name is Angelique but of course I already know who you are." the girl smirked knowingly standing up approaching her. The girl was wearing a violet evening gown that made her look like she'd walked right out of a Hollywood movie.

"How do you know who I am?" Luna asked in disbelief of the girl standing just two feet in front of her now.

"Everyone knows your Prince Liam's dance partner and new fiancé of course." the beautiful girl smiled picking up a black looking rose and handing it to her.

"What's this?" Luna blinked taking the flower and turning it over and over in her hand.

"It's an accessory…You see this is the queen's garden and these flowers are all very special. They're all magical accessories and if you put that rose in your hair then your clothing will change just like if you put any other accessory on." Angelique explained taking the rose from her and placing it in her own hair.

Suddenly the girls clothes changed into something befitting a prostitute. The girl now wore a black mini skirt with a split running up the sides and a half strapless top that her perfect breasts spilled over. The outfit was also adorned in those colorless black roses.

"Why would I wear something like that?" Luna blinked wrinkling her nose in disgust. Angelique just laughed taking the rose from her hair handing it back to Luna.

"Use this if Liam ever lies to you again…Tempt him but don't give in to his desires. Just do it to make him hurt like you have. We're women and we know how to turn it on and off but men don't." Angelique smirked closing the flower in her hands walking away.

Luna blinked full of skepticism at what just happened but then heard Liam's echoing voice calling out to her. He had probably came to apologize she could only assume. She looked around to see the peculiar young woman she'd just met was nowhere to be found.

"Oh Luna! What a relief! I finally found you!" Liam sighed fully out of breath walking towards her. Luna scowled at him as she crossed her arms firmly underneath her breast.

"Luna I know you're mad but please just let me explain." Liam sighed walking towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders as if to steady himself.

"Please do." she glared at him walking towards the now vacant bench Angelique had been sitting on earlier. Liam sighed following close behind.

"Listen Luna I know we've not started out on the best of terms but just please let me explain. I should've told you about my history with Rosette, but I guess I didn't think it was that important since we haven't been together in almost two years." he sighed running his fingers through his jade hair.

"Go on." Luna probed demanding a further explanation.

"Rosette was my very first dance partner and like you I met her in Flower Kingdom during the annual ball in Saint Lyon. She'd had a former dance partner who'd left her for someone else leaving her heartbroken. I had been touring Tango Garden during the flower expo, and I heard someone crying. She was sitting beside a pond weeping her heart out. I gave her my handkerchief in an effort to comfort her. She then asked me if I danced and it all began from there. We both danced in the ball that year, but we didn't win or anything. She claimed that she really liked me and asked if I'd be her partner again the following year which I was. We had written many letters between that time and after we won the competition that year I asked her to be my girlfriend which she obliged. She came back to my kingdom to train with me for the Floral Ball and that's when it all started. I caught her numerous times with another visiting prince, but she denied it each time filling me with lies about how I was her one and only. I had just turned fifteen and our relationship was going pretty steady. I hadn't caught her in quite awhile with another prince, so I figured it had been some childish phase she'd gone through that was now over. I asked her to marry me on her birthday that year but caught her the following night with my cousin who was visiting from another district so that's when I broke it off. I knew she'd never change, but she really did break my heart." Liam explained sighing the sadness evident in his eyes.

"Liam I'm very sorry to hear that." Luna said consolingly as she began rubbing soothing circles on his back.

"Don't be." he said now smiling averting his gaze on her.

"I promise I'll never hurt you like she did." she whispered softly as emerald eyes met honey.

"And that will always be the difference in you two." he whispered softly taking her face in his hands and kissing her.

"Thank you Luna." Liam said as he broke the kiss still holding her gaze.

"For what?" she blinked still holding his gaze.

"For loving me." he smiled kissing her softly again.

"I think I found your mother's garden." she pointed out as they looked out over the rich vegetation.

"Indeed you have." he laughed kissing her forehead lightly, taking her hand, and walking towards the fountain.

"This place is so amazing!" Luna gasped once more admiringly as she took in the colorful scope of flowers.

"This garden is my mother's pride and joy." he laughed kicking off his shoes, sticking his feet in the cool fountain.

"I think this would be a beautiful place to be married." she sighed happily kicking off her shoes and doing the same.

"Who told you?" he questioned pealing his eyes at her.

"Who told me what?" she blinked giving him a puzzled look.

"That this is the place I've always wanted to get married." he retorted looking at her skeptically.

"No one told me…I just thought it would be a nice place is all." she shrugged kicking her feet back and forth creating small ripples in the water.

"Well then I guess that means we're meant to be since we think so much alike." he laughed as he began to tickle her mercilessly. She grabbed his shirt, and they both toppled over into the fountain soaking them both.

Luna threw her hand back causing the rose she had been holding to fly high into the air landing in her hair transforming her into the same seductive outfit Angelique had been wearing earlier. She stood up squeezing her hair unaware of her transformation, but Liam was definitely aware.

"Is there something on my face? Why are you staring at me like I'm good enough to eat?" Luna scowled until she looked down and realized what was happening.

"Oh my!" she gasped trying to cover herself with her hands but to no avail because she knew that most of her flesh was still exposed.

She blinked and then began to blush when she noticed his very apparent arousal now protruding from his pants.

"Luna please take that accessory out of your hair." Liam coughed tearing his eyes away from her as she ripped the ugly flower from her hair, tossing it into the fountain.

"We better get back…My parents are waiting for us…Dinner will be ready soon." he remarked unable to make contact with her as he led them both to the dining hall with her walking behind in sync.

~X~

Luna ate her food quietly as everyone carried on a very lively dinner conversation. Liam however did his best not to acknowledge her as he engaged in his parent's conversation and it was really irritating her!

"Well Liam how long do you believe the engagement period will be?" King Vern imparted.

"Luna mentioned that she really wants to get married in your garden mother, and I think it would be a very beautiful place to be wed perhaps in a private ceremony." Liam spoke with hardly any reaction at all.

"Is that true Luna?" Queen Ivy piped up pride swelling in her voice.

"Yes Liam and I both believe the garden would be a beautiful place to be married, right Liam?" Luna shot in gaining his attention.

"Correct." he said before clearing his throat and standing up.

"If you'll excuse me I really need to get some paperwork finished." he retorted before pushing his chair in and excusing himself from the table.

"Your highnesses I think I'll also be excused as well. It has been a long day, and I really need some rest." she lied bowing quickly before tearing out of the dining hall.

"Lovers quarrel you think?" King Vern put in.

"Who knows." Olive shrugged continuing to eat steering as far away from the conversation as she could.

~X~

Liam tore into his bedroom as fast as he could shredding all his clothing as he started a cold shower. He knew if he paid too much attention to her that he would have had his way with her then and there on the dining room table if need be. He'd never seen her in such little material before and the thought of her in that outfit was driving him mad with desire. He stepped into the cold shower hoping the freezing temperature would drive her memory away but in reality bid it closer.

He sighed as he turned off the water shivering, grabbing a cotton robe for warmth and throwing it around him. He opened the door to see the one woman he tried to drive as far from him as he possibly could sitting there in a white wedding gown. She was obviously wearing her engagement ring reminding him of their deal.

"I still plan on wearing white on my wedding day so let's get this over with." she replied as she handed him a white document. He noticed that her name had already been signed.

"The only thing from keeping us from legally being married is this piece of paper but if you sign it then there's nothing to worry about." she informed him as she handed him the pen.

"How did you get this?" he questioned her as he studied the documents noting that it was indeed a marriage license in his hand waiting to be signed.

"For some reason Kip stuffed them in my luggage if an emergency were to arise. I guess he thought you wouldn't be able to keep it in your pants or something." she giggled.

"But are you sure it's okay? I mean mother and father would be very disappointed if they knew I did this behind their backs." he objected.

"They already gave us their blessing. What else do you want them to do?" she added inching closer to him. He nodded fully in agreement as he signed the license hastily before placing it on the table.

"Think of it as we eloped or something." she smiled taking off the engagement ring accessory leaving her there in only her cotton robe.

"Luna is there anywhere special you'd like to go?" he whispered huskily taking her hand in his own.

"Shut up and kiss me!" she hissed as she pushed him on the bed emitting a dominance he'd never seen before.

He wrapped his arms around her securely as she kissed down his jaw line and then down his chest. Suddenly he flipped her over causing himself to be the one on top. He kissed her hotly as he felt himself become aroused from the feel of her supple skin underneath him. She found her robe being ripped open as he looked upon her anatomy admiringly causing her to blush. He then began to explore her exposed flesh with his mouth: dipping into the valley of her breast, then toward her navel, kissing every inch of her.

"It feels like I've waited forever to open this banquet of flowers." he whispered gently in her ear as he kissed her once more before making her his. She longed to cry out upon feeling him enter her, but he suppressed it with a gentle kiss and soon their bodies gave in to a natural rhythm. He kissed her tears away gently as he made his release inside of her for the very first time.

"Luna darling are you all right?" he whispered within the darkness as he took his new wife in his arms.

"I'm fine." she assured him as she rolled over looking at him gently.

"Luna you make me so happy." he respired as he took a lock of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"You make me happy as well." she sighed snuggling into him, nuzzling the crook of his neck, and falling asleep quickly as the man she loved the most held her tight thinking of what this new future together held for them.

**A/AN: Sorry if this seemed rushed but it's just how it turned out, but please R&R! Another thing is I'm sure you're all wondering about Angelique's character. You'll find out soon how she and Liam are connected. ^_~**


End file.
